


AN IRISH WEREWOLF IN RAPTURE

by ThatBastardingLycan



Category: BioShock, an irish werewolf in rapture
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Gore, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBastardingLycan/pseuds/ThatBastardingLycan
Summary: When Atlas and Jack are attacked by a werewolf, resulting in Atlas being bitten, Things turn downhill fast as Jack warns Atlas of the monster he is to become.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Atlas and Jack walked the empty, cold paths of Fontaine Futuristics. "WHO IS ATLAS?" Posters hung on the walls with stains of blood nearby covering the floor and walls, Atlas's black eye's in the propaganda seemed to look directly at them as they passed by like he was staring into their souls. Atlas would never admit that he felt uneasy, let alone scared but his feet were killing him. Ever since Fontaine bit the dust and Atlas formed the rebellion, the place was empty except for some wandering splicers. Atlas spoke, "Me feet are killing me boyo!" he groaned. Jack gave him a side-eye glance accompanied by the same old silence. 'Don't ye ever talk?' Atlas thought. He felt a pang of hunger and growled. "We better find some supplies. Ye hungry Jack?" Jack just shrugged. Atlas felt a tad bit annoyed by Jack's silence but chose to ignore him as he took out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter instead of incinerate, Jack sometimes lit it for him. As they walked they started to hear voices like a group of Splicers. Jack perked up and got out his wrench while his left fist cracked with Electro-bolt while Atlas just had a pistol. They stepped forward cautiously as they listened in on the Splicers conversation.

A group of people yelled, like the way Atlas's followers did at his rallies. Atlas lowered his gun and whispered to Jack, "Maybe they're part of me rebellion." Jack shook his head uncertainly as they crept forward to the group before Atlas called out. "Alroight?" The group jumped and spun on their heels while pointing their weapons straight at Atlas causing Jack to jump in front of him. The air was thick and tense before the strangers lowered their guns. Jack did not. "It's only Atlas." The first male voice said as the others shifted uneasily. Atlas grabbed Jack's arm and yanked it down and glared at him as he walked over to them. 

"What's going on here lads?" Atlas smiled, but the group weren't too happy. Jack made his way next to Atlas and observed the group and place, noticing a strange star symbol on the wall and a small crude memorial, presumably for the dead one. 

"Freind here was killed by a...dog...a rabid dog. We need to put it down." The man said as Atlas nodded, Jack tried to get Atlas's attention by shaking his shoulder however Atlas shrugged him off. "Oh, sorry to hear that," Atlas said. The man avoided eye contact like the rest before Jack asked out loud. "What's that star?" The people seemed to become aggressive again, snarling as they pointed their guns at them both.

"You shouldn't know. Now leave. Keep away from the dark and watch your back's." Another man said threateningly as both Atlas and Jack backed away, Atlas with his hands up while Jack had his wrench raised just in case. "Let's go, Jack," Atlas said as he pulled the large sweater boy away. "Wait!" a woman cried out as she made her way in front, she was wearing a white and gold butterfly mask. 

"No please! Let them stay please?!" She wailed, yet the men did not waiver. "No." The man said. Atlas could feel the tension in the air as he felt Jack tensed his muscles like he was ready to pounce as Atlas yanked him back again repeating what he said as they left. "Let's go, Jack." 

“I don’t think that was the right thing to do boys.” The woman said as she sniffed looking back to the dead man's grave. “It’s Atlas. He can take care of himself.” The man replied as he lit a cigar. The woman snapped but, “But what if-” She was cut off by a loud bloodcurdling howl.

“What the feck was that?!” Atlas yelped as he had just jumped out of his skin practically. Jack attempted to calm him down, “Your belly?” Jack tried to laugh but he was uneasy like they were being watched. Atlas growled back and muttered something under his breath though he was now a little frightened. Another Howl, this time closer. Jack didn’t hesitate and grabbed Atlas before they started sprinting. “Jack! Where are we going?!” Atlas asked as he was panting, he couldn’t run a mile. “I don’t know! I’ll tell you when we get there!” Jack answered as he let go of Atlas, sprinting ahead. Atlas was slowing down and as he ran he slipped on a small puddle of water and fell on his ass. Jack skidded to a halt and turned back reaching Atlas before stopping. They were both panting before they started laughing-what for? Atlas falling on his ass? How stupid they were for running away from some rabid dog? Atlas giggled as he held out his arms, “Ye gonna help me up or what boyo?” Jack nodded still laughing as he held out his hand, but before Atlas could grab onto it, Jack turned to his left and didn’t have the time to scream as whatever was there roared and pounced on him.

“JESUS CHRIST! HELP! PLEASE! ATLAS HELP ME!” Jack screamed as the thing tore through his sweater, biting into his chest and clawing at him. Atlas got up and ran away, leaving Jack helpless and screaming. The sweat was lashing off Atlas as he ran, all he could hear now was flesh being torn apart before one final scream of pain before a gargle then silence. Atlas stopped as he realised what he had done, “JACK!” He turned and ran back, blurry sight yet when he got there and his vision cleared up from the tears. He saw Jacks lifeless, torn apart corpse lying dead in a pool of blood and gore. Atlas froze until he turned as the thing returned for him, pouncing on him and slamming him to the ground as it bit his left shoulder. The pain struck him numb and he screamed as the thing clawed at him now. All he saw where teeth, felt fur and smelt while tasted the metallic tang of blood. Then as if Lady Luck herself smiled at him, the creature was shot at and it howled in pain as it got off Atlas. He heard footsteps coming towards him as his vision was quickly fading, yet before he blacked out completely he turned and didn’t see a dog-like creature but instead the corpse of a bald man with bullet wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas had not woke up yet from the attack, instead he lay asleep. When the group of people found Atlas's bloody body, still alive but hanging on by a thread, took him back to the rebellion where Lonnie, one of Atlas's right-hand men and also a doctor, took him in. While Lonnie cleaned up Atlas's wounds he found that they had healed almost completely, leaving a scar. Lonnie had asked the people what attacked Atlas yet they reacted hostile and refused to answer other than 'rabid dog'. That left Lonnie in suspicion of foul play however he needed to wait until Atlas woke up.

Atlas dreamed he was tied to a chair with large belts holding him down. He was being blinded by white light before his vision focused before he realised he was sitting in a white doctors room, yet no doctor. Atlas looked around and tried to get out his confined to no avail. However, his eye's locked onto the table next to him that had a lobotomy kit, surgical knives and needles. Atlas swallowed as it dawned on him that he was going to have an operation before he again tried to break his restraints. Atlas closed his eye's and gritted his teeth before he felt a hand grab and push him down, holding him in place. Atlas opened his eye's to see not a human but a human with the head of an albino wolf with blood-red eye's. His eye's widened as the Doctor held him down as another one, a female nurse put a collar on him and even a muzzle. Atlas tried to kick and fight back, even trying to bite her but she managed to put it on before they yanked the collar causing him to yelp in pain. Atlas noticed the female wolf Nurse had a moth necklace on, like the women's mask. 

The albino Doctor turned and picked up the icepick and hammer while the Nurse gently tilted his head back like he was in a dentists as the Doctor leaned over him and lifted Atlas's left eyelid open and stuck the pick in, letting it rest on the skull. Atlas began to breathe heavily as the Doctor then raised the hammer in the air and brought it down with force as it struck Atlas's skull causing him to howl in pain. His vision went blurry while he swore he could taste vomit in his mouth as he started to cry. Atlas could feel every strike before it all went numb and the Doctor took the pick out. Atlas sat feeling sick and dizzy along with drooling as he blinked a few times seeing the Nurse walk up to him with something. A mirror. As she raised it and moved it in front of Atlas, he saw himself, without the muzzle or collar but with wolf-like blue eye's, large fangs and pointed ears. He couldn't scream as he was so petrified at the sight of himself before he was suddenly awake.

"Ah, your finally awake," Lonnie said as Atlas panted like a dog, drenched in sweat. Lonnie was facing away from Atlas, preparing a small meal for him. Atlas swallowed and looked around seeing he was back in rebellion territory it seemed, his posters on the walls, crates with hands prints on them and a healthy amount of noise. He was back in base. 

"What happened?" Atlas asked bewildered, Lonnie stopped and gave a weary sigh before turning to face Atlas with a sincere look on his face.  
"Atlas." Lonnie started, "a few day's ago you and Jack were attacked by a rabid dog and." Lonnie stopped trying to find the words, "I'm so sorry Atlas, Jack didn't make it."

Atlas froze as he then was hit with the memory, he left Jack to die. A wave of guilt came over him and he suppressed the feeling to cry. Lonnie was tinkering his a small veil with a strange liquid in it, he looked thoughtful at it and Atlas before he slipped it into his vest pocket before bringing Atlas the plate of food.

"You should eat. Get your strength up before you leave." Lonnie said, Atlas could tell with the tone Lonnie wanted him out because he was like the medic around here and needed the space.

Lonnie left leaving Atlas to his own thing as he looked down at his food- Some toast, biscuits and a prep bar with some water. It wasn't much but Atlas was starving, So he decided to chow down. However, he didn't even get to bite into his prep bar before he spotted Jack, who had his throat torn out with scars all over him, his sweater ripped and a large chunk missing from his cheek.

"Can I have a piece of toast?" Jack asked smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The very sigh of Jack made Atlas sick. Atlas put down his prep bar and shifted uncomfortably as Jack stood in the corner still smiling. Jack started to walk forward and took a piece of toast and took a bite, only for it to fall out his torn throat and make Atlas's stomach turn and gag. Jack sat down beside Atlas and began to talk.  
"Hey Atlas." Jack smiled at him. Atlas just blankly stared back. "I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Jack said cheerily before noticing Atlas's silence. "Atlas! You're hurting my feelings!"  
"Hurting yer feelings?" Atlas relied still in shock. "Jack has it occurred to ye that it might be unsettlings to see ye rise from the grave ta visit me?" Atlas said unhinged.  
"Sorry to upset you Atty but I had to come," Jack said as he took another bite that again fell out from his throat. Atlas suppressed the feeling to be sick. "Aren't ye buried somewhere?" Atlas asked. Jack laughed and shook his head. "Nope," Jack answered with a grin. Atlas felt his heart drop as he realised that Jack might have been left behind when the people took him and wondered if Jack was only here to serve as guilt for leaving him. "I was surprised to see no one mourned me," Jack said standing up. "I was taken back with you but I was left in the morgue. Y'know I thought I had a real life. Life mocks me even in death." Jack's voice lowered and Atlas swore Jack gave him a bitter look that made his eye's narrow and his face twist into a rage until he smiled again like it never happened.

"I'm going crazy aren't I?" Atlas said as he put his hands on his face.

Jack stood there grinning before he yelled, "ATLAS!" causing Atlas to jump and look at him.  
"Now I'm sorry to upset you but I have to warn you," Jack said backing off a little. Atlas sat confused as Jack talked on.  
"Atlas. We were attacked by a werewolf." Atlas placed his hands over his ears and shook his head.  
"I ain't listening ta this!" He cried.  
"In Fontaine Futuristics, we were attacked by a Lycanthrope!" Jack said as Atlas threw his hands down and looked away, tears forming in his eyes.  
"I was killed! torn to shreds- look at me Atlas!" Jack yelled as Atlas snapped his head up to look at his undead pal. Jack's sweater was stained in blood, ripped apart with flesh hanging on just dangling. Atlas shook his head and felt himself gag and cry.  
"I walk this world in Limbo until the curse is lifted and the wolf is destroyed!" Jack said walking closer to Atlas. "It's you Atlas." Jack smiled.  
Atlas sat in shock, practically shaking as he felt tears before he jumped back curling himself into a ball with his hands in his hair as he cried out. “LONNIE!”

Atlas sat in shock, practically shaking as he felt tears before he jumped back curling himself into a ball with his hands in his hair as he cried out. Lonnie, Diane and Johnny entered and saw Atlas at the top of his bed, screaming and crying while curled in a ball, yanking his hair and shaking. Lonnie had some sedative and prepared to inject into him while Diane tried to comfort him but Atlas shoved her away. Johnny held him down as Lonnie put the needle in as Atlas stopped panicking and started to calm down as he drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlas had managed to leave and escape back to his room. He still had not eaten yet. Atlas had washed himself up with a basin full of warm water and a rag. Looking at himself in a mirror he noticed his scars healed and his eyes were sunken. Atlas starred at himself, pulling down his lip to see his canine teeth. They hadn't gotten any sharper.  
'This is stupid.' He thought to himself.  
He opened the mirror to the storage behind it, finding whisky and taking a swig before putting it back and closing the mirror, only to see Jack behind him smiling. Atlas yelped.  
"Yer Dead!" Atlas pointed at Jack as he barked. Jack still smiled.  
"Oh don't be a klutz Atlas!" Jack said.  
Atlas glared at his undead friend before he walked out of his bathroom and walked into his bedroom, sitting down on a chair.  
"What do you want?" Atlas snarled as Jack took a seat on another chair, leaning down looking straight at Atlas.  
"I came to see you Atty." Jack smiled, "Hiya Atlas!" He said with a high child-like voice.  
"Stop that!" Atlas snapped, "Alright, you saw me now go away!" Atlas threatened.  
"Don't be rude. I'm sorry to be upsetting you Atlas. I don't think you understand." Jack said, his face darkening, his eyes more sunken and his appearance more skeletal and rotting.  
"oh, I understand. Your one of the undead and I'm a werewolf." Atlas said as Jack nodded and replied, "Yes."  
"Go away, Jack!" Atlas growled. Jack starred at Atlas with dead eyes.  
"Tonights the full moon. In a few hours your gonna change." Jack said, his voice far from joking.  
"The full moon can't shine on me," Atlas said, "So I can't sprout hair, fangs and a tail." Jack's face contorted into a twisted snarl as he spoke.  
"Kill yourself Atlas." Jack's voice a deep raspy tone that made Atlas shiver.  
"No," Atlas said through gritted teeth. "Your just a manifestation of my guilt. Your not real."  
"I'm haunting you until you die." Jack snapped back, "If you don't you'll kill others and make them like me! I'm not having a nice time here Atlas!"  
"I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND BE THREATENED BY AN UNDEAD MEATLOAF!" Atlas yelled.

Jack sat back and sat in silence as Atlas took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Atlas grabbed a medical journal from his desk and opened it. Jack was still there, staring at him. Atlas tried to forget his presence as he read about the procedure of a lobotomy. The tension in the room was so thin you could have cut it with a knife. Atlas was partway through a sentence before the book was yanked out of his hands by Jack who leaned down into Atlas's face. This tension was almost sexual as Atlas panted.  
"You can read as many medical journals as you want Atlas but they won't help you with what you are." Jack snarled.  
Atlas began to shake with rage again as he bared his teeth and growled.  
"WOULD YOU KINDLY FUCK OFF YOU UNDEAD MEATLOAF!" Atlas shouted as Jack didn't flinch. Jack stood back before he disappeared without a word. 

Atlas decided to calm down with some music from his records. Listening to ‘If I didn’t care’ by the Ink Spots as he paced the room before he went back to his book.


	5. Chapter 5

Atlas sat reading his medical book. The song 'The great pretender.' started to play. On the surface, the full moon appeared from the clouds, under the ocean, Atlas dropped his book and grabbed his hair in agony,  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Falling to the ground and stumbling up while groaning in pain. His blood boiled like lava. He started to sweat as he yelled out.  
"I'M BURNING UP!" Atlas wailed as he ripped his shirt open causing the buttons to go flying before he ripped off his suspenders, kicking off his shoes and pants. Now naked and twisting Atlas stopped as he saw his right hand. His face drenched in sweat, crying as he couldn't even scream as he watched his hand start to extend, his nails becoming claws.

Atlas collapsed on his knees to the ground. Hair started to grow more all over his body. "PLEASE!" Atlas yelled as he brought up his hands that were now paw-like. "HELP ME!" No one could hear him scream, left in extreme agony as he fell onto all fours. He could feel his legs start to extend. He writhed in torture as his bones began to shift and grow.  
Atlas sobbed as he pleaded, "I'm sorry I called ye a meatloaf, Jack!"  
Atlas screamed as his spine and shoulder blades protruded out from his skin. It was like Jack didn't accept his apology and made Atlas suffer.  
Atlas began to whimper as he felt fur grow around his neck like a mane.

Atlas's voice began to drop like a growl as he fell onto his back and claw at the air, stretching out his arms like an upturned turtle. Atlas watched in horror as his body lengthened, his ribs jutting out like a radiator. Then his feet started to change, the bone stuck out and the toes curled into a paw, a small dual claw popped out his ankles and even in his inner elbows. His stubble grew out, even more, darkening his mouth and lips, his teeth become fangs, his ears growing pointed. Atlas felt a bone pop out by his backside as it grew into a tail.

As if this wasn't harrowing enough dear reader, he could cry out and try and paw to you for help, to end the pain. What could you do?  
Nothing.  
His icy blues maybe piercing into yours, wet with tears like sparkling icicles. The best thing would be to kill him.  
Growling like a feral animal now he flipped back onto all fours again. Closing his eyes and howling in pain, his face started to grow out slowly.  
Face shaking, sweat dripping, saliva and snot running down from his snout as his nose became dog-like. The bones in his cheeks grew out and his face twisted in anger. The fangs were sharp and the ears large and pointed at the top of his head. The flick of his fine-combed hair still recognisable as he opened his eyes. Pure icy blue wolf-like, filled with hatred. Shaking like a newborn pup, Wolf Atlas growled and panted, a fully transformed wild beast.

The full moon may not shine on Rapture but that doesn't stop Atlas from howling to it.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was lively. "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin played as the hosts prepared for their guests. Outside, a young engaged couple were walking to the party, the woman dressed in a sparkling red dress and the man dressed in a white suit. They were laughing and holding each over. As they reached the entrance the man stopped the lady and smiled,  
"Let's go around the back and give them a right good scare!" He laughed.  
"Oh please, Roger, it's cold out here!" the lady whined as Roger took her by the arm again, holding her hand as they started to walk away around the back.  
"Jessica, you know me!" Roger purred as he leaned in to kiss her.  
They continued around. It wasn't just buildings some of the rich people's houses had gardens at the back.  
"What will we do?" Jessica asked as Roger lowered his voice as he giggled.  
"We sneak up the staircase at the back and-" Roger cut off as a twig snapped not too far away.  
"Did you hear that?" Jessica asked.  
"That noise just now?" Roger said.  
As they turned to look at where the noise came from and from the dark, a large black, furred wolf with icy hatred filled eye's pounced at them and roared.  
Sandra opened the curtains to look outside as she heard screams.  
"Aiden, there are hooligans outside." She said.  
"Catch that Sandra," Aiden said in a low, gravelly Scottish accent.  
The wolf bellowed more as it tore them apart, throwing their limbs around like they were chew toys.  
The hosts waited until the noise died down before Sandra made Aiden walk outside. Aiden walked around, a cigar in his mouth and a glass of brandy in his hand. "Alright, come out!" Aiden said as he looked around, seeing nothing.   
Aiden smiled as he walked forward, "Roger is that you? Is this another one of your pranks?" Aiden stopped dead as he noticed a severed, tore to shreds hand on the grass and only a few inches away was a bloodbath.

The trams past as usual. Alone businessman hopped off one and stopped at a Circus Of Values to buy a small sweet. The noise of the jingle from the vendor and the tram leaving, it was silent. He paid and was about to pop the sweet into his mouth before he heard a howl that echoed from the tunnels.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out as he heard another howl.  
"This is not funny!" He yelled as he began to walk away. 'Damn Splicers' he thought as he heard the howl again yet this time it was closer. He turned around and looked behind him. Nothing was there. Then he saw it.  
In horror and shock, he turned on his heels and started to run as the thing behind him followed. He heard it growl and snap its jaws like it was biting at his ankles, that only made him run faster.  
Skidding around a corner and climbing over a metal bar that separated the stairs he fells and dropped his case that opened and his work fell out. Stopping to pick it up, he scrambled to his feet and ran again until he tripped trying to run up the escalator.  
He lay on his back with a bloody nose and watched as he moved up and heard the growls.  
From the shadows, the black wolf came, baring its fangs at him and snarling as it moved closer. It's icy blue eyes locked on him as it licked its chops. The man noticed that its front paws weren't paws but hands.  
He screamed as it finally bit his neck.

A young woman and a Little Sister were around the abandoned Fontaine Department Store. The posters of 'Who is Atlas?' on the walls. The rebellion not too far away. They were trying to get out of this prison, to get somewhere safe. They walked in the ally like halls, crates with rebellion brands spread out like a labyrinth. The woman's heels clicked echoing, along with something else.  
Claws.  
The woman stopped, the scratching stopped. She walked again, the clawing continued. She stopped as it stopped as well.  
'Splicer' she thought as she looked around. The crates that were stacked prevented her from seeing what was there. The silence made her uncomfortable. Then Little Sister took hold of her hand.  
Then she felt it. Something wet dripping down onto her hair. As she looked up, she let out a shriek. Yanking the Little Sister away she ran- not the best thing to do in heels- as the thing lept down from the crates and gave chase.  
The thing growled and barked as it chased them. The woman tried to keep running but, her heel broke causing her to fall. The Little Sister stopped and tried to get her up but, the woman shoved her away,  
"KEEP RUNNING!" She screamed as the girl saw the beast and started to run.  
The woman cried as she felt the hot breath of the wolf on her neck as it growled. She turned around and screamed one last time as she saw the fangs bite down on her face.

The Little Sister ran as fast as her little legs could. She could hear the big dog tear the lady apart and howl. They couldn't outrun this monster. She panted as she stopped and looked around for a hiding place, only seeing crates. The thing had grown bored with the corpse of the lady and growls as it smelt the air and started to stalk to find the girl. The Little Sister began to cry as she scrambled behind a crate.  
This was a messed up game of hide and seek.  
The beast drew even more closer, sniffing the air and snarling. The girl held her breath.  
She remembered what her mother told her, "There are no real monsters!" 'but there are' she thought.  
The wolf growled and walked away. The girl sighed in relief and peeked her head out from cover to see that the wolf had gone. She got up and started to run, but the wolf had returned. The little girl screamed as it pounced on her. It snapped her neck.

RAPTURE TIMES  
HORROR AS SLAUGHTER VICTIMS FOUND!  
two men and two woman along with a Little Sister were found dead across Rapture. All victims seemed to be mauled to death like an animal. Ryan security are on the lookout for this murderer wither it be Splicer or animal. “We were having a party and we heard screaming and when I went out to check- I found my friend and his partner slaughtered.” Aiden- witness reports. A man was found dead by the trams. The body of The Little Sister was found along with one of the woman. The Little Sisters body was so distressing to look at, investigators threw up. She had the Slug missing from her belly. Some say this was a sick Splicer attack, some say it was a rabid dog. The city of Rapture may have a new threat along with Atlas and his men.


	7. Chapter 7

Atlas shivered as he lay on the cold ground. Blinking with tired eye's he realised that he wasn't in his room. He was outside the Rebellion base, and he was naked, covered in blood. Atlas got up and looked around. no one was there.  
'Thank Christ.' Atlas thought. 'Who'd wanna see the Rebellion leader bloody and naked?' He groaned as he felt a pang in his stomach. Atlas had a taste in his mouth that made him gag.  
'What did I do last night?' Atlas wondered.  
His surroundings were bland. Crates stacked and his posters above him looking down on him. Atlas finally stood up and checked to see if anyone was there, no one in sight. Atlas covered himself just in case. he couldn't see any clothes around as he felt his teeth chatter. He was a sitting duck, so he started to move back to the Rebellion, hoping no one would see him.  
That was short-lived.  
Rounding a corner, he saw his men scattered around, all looking at him,  
Atlas froze like a deer in headlights.  
"Hello, lads!" Atlas said cheerily, trying not to wave. Some of them nodded and looked away while others still stared, just confused. Atlas started to walk, his head high as he swaggered confidently while the voice in his head was screaming. He passed by a crate full of coats and swiped on and put it on, buttoning it up.  
"Ye all saw nothing!" Atlas turned to growl at them all. They kept their heads low and nodded before Atlas walked away.  
"Think Atlas had a fun night." One of them said as they all laughed.  
Atlas went red as a cherry.

Atlas managed to get back to his room without any more embarrassing incidents, only strange looks and whispering, some ladies even giggled. Atlas washed off the blood and put on clothes before he decided to try and eat, maybe that's why his belly was sore. Tinned food was all he had,  
'Better than nothing, I suppose.' Atlas thought as he grabbed a plate and proceeded to put canned beans, mashed potatoes and some forced meat.  
'Forced meat? Forced ta' do what?' Atlas thought as he scarped it out with a knife.  
When he finished, he sat down at a table and stared at the bland, dull food.  
"Bon-appa-tit," Atlas said as he grabbed his fork and stabbed it into the meat before-

"You gonna eat that?" Jack asked as he took food and started to eat it. The food fell out from his torn throat yet again.  
Atlas sat in shock as Jack smiled at him, "Hey Atlas."  
Atlas looked at Jack, confused. Jack looked like he was rotting a little now, the wounds still bloody but his skin was going grey while some parts of him were green and black.  
"You look like shite," Atlas said as Jack stopped eating and gave Atlas a hurt look.  
"Thanks," Jack said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Sorry," Atlas said, he felt a little bad for saying that to his friend.  
"Oh, don't bother!" Jack snapped, Atlas jumped a little. "Do you know what you did last night?" Jack asked, his eye's dark.  
Atlas shook his head, "No?" he replied as his voice cracked.  
Jack leaned back in his chair as he scoffed.  
"Atlas, there's some people I want you to meet," Jack said as gestured next to him. A man in a suit who was torn and bloody sat unemotional.  
"Now I didn't wanna show them, because they're a fresh kill," Jack said.  
"Yes, I do look most unpleasant, don't I?" the man said as he turned to face Atlas, blood dripping down his face from a part ripped off from his head. Atlas could only stare,  
"Why are you doing this ta' me?" Atlas asked Jack as he started to tear up. Jack ignored him as the man spoke again,  
"You have left my family without a father and my wife widowed. I am a victim for your carnivorous lunar activities!" the man growled.  
Atlas gulped and felt his stomach twist in knots.  
"Atlas, this is Roger and Jessica." Jack introduced a couple who sat on the opposite side of the table from Jack and the man. They didn't seem to upset, instead they were quite happy looking even though they were bloody and had parts of them missing.  
"Hello!" They both said. Atlas nodded and looked to Jack.  
"These are the people you killed." Jack sighed irritated as Atlas shook his head and closed his eyes.  
"No. No. No." Atlas said before Jack spoke again,  
"Atlas this is the lady who you also killed."  
Atlas looked up to see besides the man was a young woman who was staring blankly. She was the most torn of them to the point where Atlas couldn't even look at her.  
"and this!" Jack said, "Is the Little Sister you ate."  
Atlas felt a wave of horrid realisation hit him like a brick.  
The Little Sister sat beside the couple. She too was silent and had a blank face. Her dress ripped and bloody, Atlas couldn’t look at her either.  
Atlas felt tears run down his cheeks and his vision blurred.  
"You gotta kill yourself, Atlas," Jack said.  
"How? Don't I need silver bullets?" Atlas snapped.  
"Don't be stupid." Jack snapped back.  
"A knife!" Jessica chipped in.  
"Or maybe you could have a bath and then throw a toaster in!" Roger added cheerfully.  
"Hang." The woman growled.  
"No if you do it wrong it hurts, you'll choke." Jack waved her off.  
"Let him choke." She barked.  
"Hey! Atlas is my friend." Jack said as Atlas felt a relieved knowing that Jack still thinks him as his friend.  
"A gun. You just put the barrel in your mouth, you won't miss." The man said monotoned.  
"Thank you, yer all so caring," Atlas said sarcastically.  
"The full moons tonight, Atlas," Jack said as he looked at Atlas with cold dead eyes. 

Diane barged into Atlas's room. Atlas didn't hear her knocking.  
"You're a messy eater, aren't you?" Diane said as Atlas looked down at his plate and saw that his food was all down his shirt.  
Diane walked over and made a face as she sniffed,  
"You smell of wet dog!"  
Atlas was still confused as he lifted his arm and smelt himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo square. Atlas's base and where he's going to hold a rally.  
Diane walked away after her rude intrusion while Atlas cleaned himself up before he gathered up the strength to leave his room.  
'Tonight’s the full moon.' Jacks words echoed in his head.  
Atlas felt tired, hungry and sick. Taking a deep breath, he opened his door and walked out with his head high.  
His men were getting ready for the rally, some with more posters and some talking about a raid. Atlas tried to seem confident, but his stomach was starting to hurt and make noises. Embarrassed, Atlas started to walk faster and finally got to his destination, which was out of sight behind a stage. Atlas felt bile in his throat, he gagged and gulped the sick down.  
"Hey Atlas, you feeling alright?" a worried man put his hand on Atlas's shoulder.  
Atlas groaned with his hand over his mouth as his belly lurched, making another loud churning noise. Something was moving inside him. Atlas's eye's widened as he felt more sick rise before his belly growled loudly again before Atlas couldn't keep it down any longer as he fell onto the floor and vomited. The men around him groaned and jumped away.  
Atlas spit up more sick before his blurred vision cleared and he saw it.  
A wriggling Adam slug was amongst the sick.  
Two men grabbed Atlas and hosted him up as Atlas groaned, tears and sweat down his face. One man took a bag and picked up the slug before taking it away.  
"Come on, take him away to get him cleaned up!" One of the men said as they dragged Atlas away.  
The men took him to the armoury. They sat him down next to a crate full of ammunition as Atlas panted. One of the men went to look for a medkit while one stayed with Atlas.  
Then Atlas felt it. The excruciating pain. Atlas started to hyperventilate and started to sweat and cry. He started to shake uncontrollably as he felt his clothes rip. The man noticed and stood over Atlas, confused.  
"RUN!" Atlas growled as his hands started to elongate and his nails turned to claws.  
The man stood in shock as Atlas's face started to change into a snout.

Outside a shrill scream made people turn their heads. One of the men ran out screaming, covered in blood. Diane turned to Lonnie,  
"Atlas!" Diane said as she started to run, Lonnie yelled at her to get back but she kept running.  
Diane walked around a corner and walked into the room where Atlas was. Only to see a large wolf tearing a man to shreds, though it had Atlas's ripped clothes and suspenders on it. It looked up at her and snarled before it pounced on her causing her to shriek. Next to run in was young Johnny who saw Diane get thrown around and torn apart. Johnny turned before the wolf growled and started to chase after him. Johnny ran out and slammed a metal shutter down and leaned on it as the thing slammed it and growled. Lonnie joined in and yelled at the growing crowd.

However the massacre was just about to begin as Sullivan and his men raided and cornered the crowd.  
"ALRIGHT YA BUNCH A' BASTARDS! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Sullivan shouted as he pushed through the crowd as his men started to clear a path. Sullivan stood in front yelling at Lonnie, Johnny and any other man trying to hold whatever was in there.  
Until Atlas, fully transformed, burst out of the shutters and pounced at Sullivan and ripped his head off before throwing it like a toy which bounced on a crate as Jack watched, nonchalantly leaned against the crate.  
The crowd screamed and jumped out the way, some started to run as Atlas bit at their heels and snarled. In the chaos, people started to shoot which resulted in innocent's being killed however Atlas ran around like a dog off the leash while Lonnie, Johnny and the armed men chasing him.  
Atlas howled as he found a dark ally and ran down it, the men stopped at the entrance and aimed their guns down it but it was too dark to see the black beast. Atlas was backed up against a wall, howling.  
He sounded like a tormented soul.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know their gonna kill you," Jack said as Atlas growled, eyes locked onto the men at the end of the ally.

Jack sighed and looked at Atlas, 

"Atlas can you hear me?" Jack asked as Atlas snarled.

Jack looked back up to see the crowd of people as the armed men kneeled with their guns pointed. Lonnie was struggling to get through as the men held him back. 

Atlas was shifting and clawing the ground. Jack turned to look at his friend. Atlas's icy blue eyes were wild and beautiful, his shaggy black fur and the deep low growls. Jack even though dead he felt tears form in his eyes. 

"Atlas," Jack said, his voice cracking.

Atlas howled again. Jack couldn't take it much longer,

"I LOVE YOU, ATLAS!" Jack cried.

Atlas's snarl faded like he heard Jack cry. As if maybe, just maybe, Atlas was still in there. 

The men started to yell,

"OPEN FIRE! IT CAN ONLY STAY IN THERE FOR SO LONG!" 

Atlas only heard his heartbeat and Jack's crying. He felt human, not in the body of this beast. Atlas started to cry. He knew what he had to do.

With one final pounce from its haunches, it let out a roar of pain as the men took their shots. As its body fell and started to change, Lonnie broke free and ran to the beast. 

Atlas lay with darkening vision, body riddled with bullet holes.

"Jack..." Atlas whined.

"Close your eyes, Atlas." Jack's voice seemed so close.

Atlas smiled weakly as he heard Jack. The pain was too much, he cried.

"Go to sleep, Atlas." Jack's voice sounded so soft. 

Atlas closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The Audio Diary began to record as the faint song 'Blue Moon' by Sam Cooke was playing in the background. Atlas took a drawl from his cigarette and puffed the smoke out before he started to speak,  
"About a week ago or so. Me and me pal, Jack was attacked by a lycanthrope that ended with Jack dying and me surviving."  
Atlas took a moment of silence before he continued,  
"In the days that followed, I had no rest nor food because Jack would visit me. I never believed that I was a werewolf until the night I changed."  
Atlas felt tears in his eyes as his stomach twisted in knots, a sharp pain stabbed at his wounds through his bandages. He hissed in pain.  
"I woke up naked and had to walk back to my office with all me men looking at me!"  
Atlas started to blush as he remembered how embarrassed he was as his men snickered and laughed at him.  
"I didn't know I killed those people."  
Atlas said in a sombre tone.  
"After that, I was supposed to do a rally. I never did as...I threw up the slug of the Little sister that I killed."  
Atlas felt sick again as the taste of the slug came back to him.  
"I changed again and killed Diane and Sullivan before I hid in an ally."  
Atlas stopped again and sighed. He had his hand hovering over the diary to stop it recording, he hesitated and decided to keep going.  
"I can't describe what happened. I remember Jack telling me he loved me."  
Atlas blushed and felt butterflies in his stomach.  
"I was a beast yet, still felt like I was human. I knew what I had to do."  
That's when Atlas recalled the memory.  
"I pounced and got shot. I remember Jack telling me to close me eyes and when I did, I saw black. I was scared. Then I saw Jack. he wasn't decaying! he was smiling."  
Atlas started to cry as he felt the bliss feeling of that moment. The warmth, no pain, the white light.  
"It didn't last long as I woke up. Me men that managed to bring me back, can't remember how. I can't describe to you how heartbroken I was to be alive again, without Jack."  
He did Love Jack.  
"I am alive and still a monster. I have new plans to take down Ryan, even if it means I have to kill him myself."  
Atlas growled as he felt his claws scratch the table, leaving marks.  
"My name is Atlas, survivor and cursed of a lycanthrope. Signing off."

Atlas stopped the recording as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. A decomposing hand placed itself on his hand and gave a little squeeze


End file.
